A typical fragmentation warhead, upon detonation, produces a radially expanding pattern of fragments. Characteristic of a pattern produced by this type of warhead is an inconsistent linear grouping of fragments otherwise known as “spoking.” Spoking reduces the probability of hit on target, thus limiting the lethality of the warhead.
What is needed is a system and method for reducing the effects of spoking in a radial firing warhead.